kacze_opowiesci2018fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Numer26/Drugi sezon
Boy oh boy! Drugi sezon Kaczych Opowieści jest w drodze! Właśnie DZIŚ wypuszczono pierwszy odcinek drugiego sezonu, a za tydzień nadchodzi drugi! Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja już dziś zaczynam grzebać w podejrzanych angielskich stronach, żeby obejrzeć ten odcinek bez czekania na przetłumaczenie! Rany, może wreszczie wyrwę się z fandomu KND (siedzę w tym od stycznia, ileż można...) bo od dawna nie czułam takiego podekscytowania! Jakie są wasze oczekiwania? Wszyscy pewnie się zgadzamy, że chcielibyśmy zobaczyć Wielki Powrót Delli Kaczki, ale co poza tym? Ja osobiście mam nadzieję na więcej odcinków z Robokwakiem - Hydrant (nie mogę z tego imienia, no nie mogę...) swoją niewinną, idealistyczną osobowością i zapałem do pomagania skradł całkowicie moje małe serduszko i nie mogę się doczekać jego powrotu! To cudowne stworzenie należy chronić przed wszelkim złem tego świata... Albo nie, może jednak nie, bo komu wtedy mógłby kopać tyłki jako bohater? Oprócz tego wszyscy już chyba słyszeliśmy, że w Kaczych Opowieściach zadebiutuje świrnięty kuzyn Donalda - Dziobas. Odkąd o tym tu przeczytałam, cichutko hypuję. Dziobas był świetną postacią w komiksach (Wyrosłam na tych komiksach...) i po prostu MUSZĘ zobaczyć, jak twórcy sobie z nim poradzili. Miło mi widzieć, że załoga odpowiedzialna za Kacze Opowieści czerpie z inspirację z moich ukochanych komiksów. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może zobaczymy więcej komiksowych postaci? Na Kwakerfellera co prawda nie robię sobie nadziei (w mojej głowie to on zawsze pozostanie największą nemezis Sknerusa. Granit Forsant? Jaki Granit Forsant?) ale może na przykład Kaczencja? To dopiero byłoby coś! Albo Babcia Kaczka i Gęgul? (Szkoda tylko,że na pewno nie będzie Superkwęka... #TeamSuperkwęk #Superkwękthebesthero #JusticeforSuperkwęk) Update (i mały spoiler alert): właśnie zajrzałam na angielską wiki i dowiedziałam się, że Dziobas i siostrzeńcy odwiedzą podwodne laboratorium Sknerusa. Dziobas I odcinek rozgrywający się pod wodą? I'm so in! (co tu dużo mówić, Numer 26 kocha oceany) Odcinek skoncentrowany na Śmigaczu to must-be. Myślę, że nie jestem jedyną osobą, której przeszkadza zredukowanie tej postaci do comic reliefa ''i środka transportu.Czasami mam wrażenie, że w ogóle nie traktuje się go jako jednej z głównych postaci, a chyba nie o to chodzi. Najwyższy czas, żeby dostał odrobinę uwagi i może kolejny własny odcinek, podobny do ''Uwaga: B.O.D.E.K. Tak ma być, jak tak nie będzie, to się obrażę. (BTW, shippuję Śmigacza i Dellę. Nie pytajcie, jak to się stało. Winię Tumblra) No i wreszcie jakiś odcinek związany z Darkwing Duckiem. Skoro twórcy już się wysilili, aby wprowadzić tę postać do swojego uniwersum, to niech zrobią z niej użytek! Nie musi być nic wielkiego. Może być odcinek, w którym Darkwing przez dziewiętnaście minut robi dokładnie to samo, co robił w swoim oryginalnym serialu (tylko bez Śmigacza jako pomocnika, z oczywistych powodów), a w dwudziestej okaże się, że Śmigacz po prostu chciał pokazać dzieciakom swój ulubiony serial, i przez cały odcinek de facto oglądaliśmy głównych bohaterów oglądających serial. No po prostu filler idealny. (Chcę zobaczyć Liquidatora w wersji Kaczych Opowieści 2017. Jest zrobiony z wody, więc muszę go kochać) To by chyba kończyło moją listę życzeń na ten sezon. Co wy o tym wszystkim myślicie? Dajcie znać! HYPUJMY RAZEM! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach